


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Christmas, Credence is adopted and lives happily with the Goldsteins, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Underage Sex, Watersports, credence crying during sex, graves shushing during sex, innocent underage credence, mild choking, oodles of it, or all the time rather, sleazy mall santa graves, whoopsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Graves is working as a mall Santa, Credence is used to celebrating a Jewish holiday.





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whileyoustillcan (L_M_Biggs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/gifts), [thepeskyunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeskyunicorn/gifts).



> stuff happens and im not sorry but maybe a lil. inspired by this post.  
> http://whileyoustillcan.tumblr.com/post/155440476175/
> 
>  
> 
> gently betaed by kamikazesoundsociety

Removed at authors discretion

 


End file.
